


Jumin Han Minifics

by mysmes707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marriage, Pregnancy, Sad, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmes707/pseuds/mysmes707
Summary: Just a collection of minifics involving life with Jumin Han. Nothing more.Not all of these will be connected. Some of them, like moving in, wedding, etc. will be connectedOnes with death aren't really tho.





	1. Moving In

Jumin was so adamant about you moving in, it almost became annoying. It took you two weeks to agree, two long weeks of every ten minutes, "Are you okay?" "Are you safe?" " Call me, I want to make sure you're safe."

It became annoying fast.

"Jumin, I promise I'm fine. Nothing's going to hurt me."

"Are you completely sure? I... I want to put a security camera at your front door, just to make sure no one tries to break in."

"No, Jumin. I'm  _fine_."

"But I want to make sure you're safe..."

This went on for two weeks after the party after you gave in. Though it frustrated you, you understand his protectiveness. You were one of the best things to ever happen to him... if anything were to happen to you, he would go mad. 

He hired movers from the best company in South Korea to pack and move your items for you, so you wouldn't have to do any work. You wanted to fight back, but you knew that being with him, this would be your life. You wouldn't have to do anything, he would provide whatever you desired. You also didn't want to fight him on it. He had _definitely_ shown how persistent he could be. It took a few days for you to be moved out of your apartment. You ended your contract with the landlord, and officially moved in with Jumin Han.

At first, he still watched you like a hawk. He was constantly paranoid of you hurting yourself, somehow tripping and falling, possibly hurting yourself in any way. You had moved in so that he would stop these behaviors, but they were still here.

He was also very strange about the two of you sleeping in the same bed. The first night you were officially living in his house, he slept in the guest room. He kept saying that he "must keep his self control." It was horrible to have to sleep in an still unfamiliar place, especially with Jumin acting odd.

But the first morning you woke up, you were woken to Jumin sitting on the edge of the bed staring at you, stroking your hair. At first, you were very startled. He apologized profusely, not wanting to startle you, saying that you just looked so beautiful. You were flattered... and creeped out. He brought you breakfast in bed, strawberry pancakes and tea. He practically begged you to let him feed you, and you let him. This was probably a fantasy of his, laying in his bed getting to feed you. If you married him, would everything be like this?

He almost refused to go to work that day, but after some persistence you convinced him that his company was more important than his girlfriend, and left you alone in the penthouse with Elizabeth III. It should have been a quiet day, but he continued his every-ten-minute-check-ups of "how are you?" "are you cold?" "are you hungry?" You were a bit pissed.

 

 

"Jumin, darling?" You asked from the living room. He had just returned. The constant phone calls had finally stopped about an hour ago, much to your relief.

"Yes, my love?" He answered, setting down his briefcase and shedding his jacket, sitting down next to you. His took your hand in his and began stroking the back of it with his thumb. You pulled away, and he gave you a confused look.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I really, really love you. But this is just moving too fast. I know you want to spoil me, and I know you haven't had a relationship in the past, but it's just too much. We've only been together for a month... and I'm just not comfortable with all this."

He cocked his head in confusion. "With what, princess?"

"With everything!" You snapped. Something had gone off inside you, but you didn't know what. "I'm not comfortable with all the touching, the feeding me, it's just too much! We've been together a month and we're living together! My parents had been dating for _three years_ when they moved in together!"

Jumin had looked away from you and was looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just... want to make you happy. I don't really know how relationships work, other than what I've seen with my father's, and... all of those move so quickly..." He trailed off. He was lost for words.  
"Dear..." you whispered, hoping for him to return his gaze to you.

"I get terrified that you'll realize you don't love me. That you'll want to leave me. I want to spoil you, so that you won't think of leaving. I still want to just keep you locked up, where you can never leave. Where you will only know and love me... but I can't do that to you."

He finally looked up at you. There was remorse and pain in his eyes. "Jumin..." you whispered, the words barely coming to you. "I love you. I won't leave you. We just need to take this one step at a time, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at you. "I'm just glad that you're here. I just want you to be safe."

He stood up and pulled out his phone. "I feel it's probably time for dinner. Are you hungry? I can call the chef up, and he'll make whatever you like." You smiled and requested your favorite meal, to which Jumin called the chef requesting he make. Dinner that night was amazing, just you and Jumin (~and Ellie~) talking. Talking about whatever you liked.

That was what you wanted. That kind of loving relationship. You were glad you moved in with him. After that night, he took things slow, like you requested. After a while, you were comfortable being touchy with him. He was comfortable sleeping in bed with you. You two were truly, truly happy.

And that was all you needed.


	2. MC Dies During Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be sad... probably

Jumin never knew he would be so excited about a baby. But when you showed him the pregnancy test, he was happy beyond belief. The thought of a baby, his baby.  _Our baby._ He hired the best doctors, the best decorators for the baby's nursery. When he discovered you were having a girl, he was even happier. He would have a little princess to spoil, a daughter he could protect. His family. His girls.

He was very concerned when you went into labor early. It was only three weeks, but he was still concerned out of his mind. What if the baby got sick? What if she wasn't ready to be born? The only thing that calmed him was that you were in the care of the best doctor in South Korea. He was determined to keep you as safe and comfortable as possible.

It killed him to see you in labor. 14 solid hours of you in pain, it was unbearable. He had to remind himself that this would all be worth it for his daughter, his little girl. He would do anything to keep you comfortable, hold your hand during contractions, rub your back, tell you you still looked beautiful even after having no makeup on and being in labor all day. When you had to start pushing, he held your hand, giving you encouragement.

Finally his daughter was born. Then, you passed out. Jumin began to panic, but the nurses tried to keep him calm. It wasn't working. They had to force him out of the room because he wouldn't keep calm. He had to be restrained to keep from bursting into the room. He couldn't stop thinking about you and his daughter. The two most important people in his life were in danger, and he couldn't do anything to save them.

After what felt like days, the doctor came out. "Mr. Han, I am deeply sorry. We did everything we could, but your wife has passed. She lost too much blood and..." Jumin knew the doctor was still talking, but he couldn't hear it. You were gone. No, you couldn't be gone. You were sitting right next to him just the either day, complaining about how big your bump was. You were grasping his hand, telling him you loved him. You weren't gone. No.

"...luckily, your daughter is alive and very healthy, if you would like to see her. She needs skin to skin." Jumin looked up at the doctor, a feeling of cold emotion washing over him.   
"No."  
"E-excuse me? Mr. Han, please-"  
"I said no. That... thing, killed my wife. That is no daughter of mine."

The doctor stared at Jumin, horrified. "Mr. Han, your wife would have wanted you to talk care of her. I know it's hard, and we did everything we could to save her."

Jumin stared coldly at the doctor. "Alright. Take me to her."

 

Holding his daughter, Jumin felt nothing but hate. "You took her from me." He whispered to the baby, asleep in his arms. He wanted to give it to a nanny and never see it again. This wasn't his daughter. This was a parasite.

"What would you like to name her, sir?" The nurse that had held him down when his wife was dying asked him.   
"My wife wanted to name her Seoyun. Her name is Seoyun Han." The nurse nodded.   
"I'll bring out her birth certificate so you can sign it."

 

From the first time Jumin brought his daughter home, he acted coldly to her. He immediately hired a nanny to take care of her while he mourned his wife. He had only been able to spend two years with you. Two years thrown away, and now he had to spend 18 years with something he didn't want anymore. He knew that if you were still here, he would be doting over Seoyun. He would be reading to her, holding her, dressing her up like the princess she should have been. But now, she wasn't his princess. She was a monster.

He wanted to throw Seoyun when she started crying at your funeral. How dare she cry. She never knew you. She ruined the funeral, a time for her true friends and family to mourn. Your family spent most of the time that should have been spent mourning MC doting over the edition to the family. He was disgusted with them.

As Seoyun grew up, Jumin continued to act coldly towards her. He never ate meals with her, and if he had to, he wouldn't speak to her. When she turned six and was able to go to school, Jumin demanded perfection out of her. If she got less than an A- on any assignment or test, he would be angry. And Seoyun learned this fast. She strived for excellency so that her father would show her any kind of affection, but he never did.

Seoyun would ask the house staff or the guards to tell stories about her mother. If she ever brought it up around Jumin, he would scream at her to mind her own business and that she didn't deserve the stories of her mother. Seeing pictures of her, Seoyun learned that she had her mother's face and eyes, and Jumin's dark hair. She loved seeing pictures of her mother and father around the house, seeing how happy they were. Pictures of MC were all over the house, as Jumin never wanted any other woman to think she had a place in his heart. And it made Seoyun guilty for taking away her father's love.

When Seoyun turned eleven, she began to have enough. Jumin demanded absolute perfection out of her, though he showed no love to her, and she finally decided to confront him.

"Father?" She whispered, seeing him sit in the living room reading.   
"What is it?" He responded coldly. He never spoke to her in any other tone, only monotone.  
"I... Why do you hate me, father? I just want you to love me like you loved mom-" Seoyun was crying. She didn't want to cry, but here she was. She was then cut off by Jumin.  
"Why do I hate you?! You took away my wife! She should be here, not you!"

Seoyun dropped to the ground and sobbed. "I'm sorry!" She screamed. "I'm sorry!"

He turned and stormed out of the room. Seoyun was still crying, and he hated it when people cried. When people acted vulnerable, it made him sick.

He dreamed of MC that night. She looked beautiful, like an angel. She sat with him, talking to him. She pleaded with him not to treat Seoyun so horribly. He asked where she had been for 11 years. She then disappeared.

Jumin woke to loud sobs from the kitchen. When he entered, he found something horrifying. Seoyun holding a knife to her chest, ready to stab it in. "Stop!" He yelled, pushing past chairs to save her. Seoyun looked up, her face red from crying all night. She dropped the knife and  fell to the ground, and Jumin fell to his knees as well, finally holding his daughter. "I'm sorry..." She whispered again.  
"I... I'm sorry." He whispered back to her, and finally held his daughter. Seoyun pressed into her father. Despite how cold he had been to her, he was so warm.

Jumin and Seoyun went to counseling to work through Jumin's issues with the loss of MC, and Seoyun's depression. They worked their problems out over the span of two years, and they finally became the family that Jumin had wanted with MC.


	3. MC's Sister Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's sister's name is gonna be Kasey... cause it sounds like KC... which sounds like MC... haha... help me...

MC, the fiancé of Jumin Han, was used to luxury and riches. Her fiancé spoiled her rotten, buying her whatever her heart desired, every article of clothing costing thousands of dollars and made customized for her. He loved seeing her in red and black, but bought her a variety of dresses, skirts, shirts, to what he thought looked best on her. Of course, MC had been so wrapped up in her new life with her fiancé that she forgot all about her family.

Over the summer, Jumin had realized that MC hadn't seen her family in over a year ever since the two met. And Jumin, not wanting MC to feel isolated, got in contact with her family, who lived in the United States, and arranged a surprise cruise for MC's birthday (This will be another chapter). Her entire family went- except MC's older sister, Kasey. Kasey refused.

6 months had passed since the vacation, and Jumin was taking the week off to spend Christmas with his wife-to-be. He had planned a nice, relaxing weekend with her, when MC's phone rang during dinner. "It's... my sister." MC whispered, confused at why her sister wanting to talk to her. After apologizing to Jumin, she went out onto the terrace of the 5 star restaurant they were dining at and answered the phone.

"MC!" Her sister's whiny voice came through the phone, causing her to turn the volume down. "I'm in Seoul cause I met a guy online who lived out here, and he ended up catfishing me!" Her sister whined loudly, and MC scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Kasey, I told you to get off of the dating apps! Why would you fly all the way out here for a man you don't even know!"

MC's family had Korean nationality, and though they all lived in the US, Korean was all they used in their home. So, when MC moved out to Seoul, her parents weren't too concerned about her not being able to speak the language. Her sister had always been jealous of MC's want to go to South Korea, she had desperately tried any way to get out to Seoul and not seem like she was following her sister.

"Yeah, but I need a place to stay! Hotels are too expensive, and my plane leaves in three days. Can I PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE come stay with you?" MC thought for a moment, looking in the window to see Jumin on his phone, glancing up at her before glancing back down at his phone. "I'll have to ask my fiancé-"

"You have a fiancé?!" Kasey questioned loudly, and MC had to hold her phone away from her ear. Why couldn't her older brother Lucas be in town, or her little sister Micca? MC finally gave in and groaned. "Fine, you can come and stay with us for TWO NIGHTS. That's it. I'll give you the directions to the penthouse, and I'll tell the guards to let you in, but we won't be home until about 10:30."

Kasey was silent, and MC thought she had hung up, until Kasey almost screamed, "HOW RICH IS YOUR HUSBAND?!"

MC almost screamed in frustration and hung up, deciding not to send Kasey the address until they had gotten home. Going back inside, she knew Jumin would be excited to meet her sister. Jumin had loved her family, and had hit it off rather well with Micca, but she hoped he would not expect the same behavior out of Kasey.

"Um, darling?" MC asked cautiously as she sat back down at the table, setting her phone down next to her. Jumin glanced up and smiled, putting his phone down as well. "So... my sister called. Not Micca... Kasey."

Jumin frowned as Kasey's name. He had never met the woman, but had listened intently at MC's rants about her. "Kasey said that she's in Seoul for the next few days and needs a place to stay, and begged me to stay with us... would that be okay?"

Jumin sighed, but continued smiling. "Of course, darling. It is your home too, why wouldn't anyone in your family be welcome?" MC let out a sigh of relief and continued eating her appetizer, hoping to every god of every religion that Kasey would be well behaved.

********

MC had texted Kasey the address as soon as they arrived home, and within twenty minutes she could hear Kasey's loud voice talking to the guards. MC, now wearing her normal sleep attire and a robe, opened the door to great her sister. Kasey had not changed much over the years, her slim figure a result of an eating disorder turned strict diet. Her long hair was tied, and extensions made it thicker than it really was. Her face was caked in makeup, her nose not her real nose due to plastic surgery from three years ago. Kasey was nothing like MC, and MC knew this. She and her sister had never been close.

"MC!" Kasey squealed, kissing MC on both cheeks before moving into the large apartment. "I can't believe you married so rich! I mean, Jumin Han, the hottest bachelor in the world! You're so lucky, how'd you tie him down?" MC immediately felt dread fill her, Jumin would hate her. She knew Jumin was already paranoid that she was only with him for his money, and Kasey's awe would only put him on edge.

"Kasey, you know I met him through the RFA. I didn't marry him for money, you know that-"  
"I mean, I would have married him just for half of the stuff you have!" Kasey let out her loud, obnoxious laugh, and MC was regretting ever letting her into the penthouse. MC let out a small sigh of relief when she heard Jumin walking down the hallway, then entering into the main entrance in a loose fitting shirt and silk pajama bottoms, and smiled warmly at Kasey.

"Welcome. You must be MC's sister, I am Jumin, her fiancé." Jumin extended his hand politely, and Kasey's eyes widened at the handsome man standing before her.  
"Oh my GAWD, MC! He's SO hot!" Kasey took Jumin's hand and shook it tightly, and Jumin was taken a bit aback. MC immediately intervened.   
"Kasey, I'll show you the guest room. It's already eleven, you must be exhausted, you can tell me everything in the morning!" MC pushed Kasey towards one of the five guest rooms and slammed the door on her and her excessive luggage.

Laying down in bed with Jumin, MC groaned. "She's going to act like this the entire time she's here." She muttered, and Jumin turned to face her, playing with her hair.  
"It'll be alright. It's just two days. Then you won't have to see her until our wedding." MC smiled at her fiancé and kissed him softly before yawning.   
"Today has been exhausting, goodnight darling."  
"Goodnight, my love."

********

The next day dragged by almost horribly. Kasey was in awe of MC's fabulously rich and handsome fiancé, seeming almost jealous. By the time dinner rolled around, MC had grown tired of having to entertain her sister, and Jumin was growing irritable of Kasey's objectification of him, which was nothing like how he was treated by the rest of MC's family. Jumin had originally had a reservation placed for him and MC to get dinner at one of MC's favorite restaurants, but not trusting Kasey alone in the house, he instead opted to calling his chef and having dinner in the penthouse. At the long dinner table, MC and Jumin sat facing each other, while Kasey sat at the head of the table between them. MC already missed being alone with Jumin for dinner, though it was only one night. Having to keep Kasey entertained grew too tiring. MC just wanted to ignore her sister, kick her out.

Dinner was over, and Jumin had to finish something quickly for a new project. MC told him she understood, since he had taken all of the week off already, and they had already spent so much time together, he could answer if he needed to. MC sat in the living room, Kasey running her fingers through her extensions. "So... are you tired of him yet?" She asked quietly, staring into a mirror that hung on the wall at her reflection. 

MC looked in shock at her sister. "And what the hell do you mean by that?"  
"I'm just saying, that you usually got tired of your boys pretty quickly. Is this one still fun for you? You know, I'll happily take him when you're done."

Kasey had gotten in MC's face, and MC felt dread filling her. Of course Kasey would want Jumin. Jumin was attractive and rich, and Kasey always wanted everything MC had. "I'll never get "tired" of him. I love him so much, and he loves me-"

"Sweetheart, you need to realize something. There's always gonna be prettier girls. There's always gonna be girls like me. If you don't get tired of him, he'll get tired of you. And when he does, people like me will be there and relief him of-"  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" MC screamed at her sister, rage filling her eyes. Kasey's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed.

"You were always such a spoiled little bitch, you know that right?"

MC ordered the guards to kick Kasey. So what if Kasey didn't have anywhere to go. She could go to hell for all MC cared.

Jumin had to comfort MC the rest of the night, the young woman shaken up from the words her "sister" had told her. She wasn't MC's sister anymore. Just an older woman that had happened to share MC's childhood home.

"Jumin?" MC whispered against his chest. Jumin hummed in acknowledgement. "Will you get tired of me?" Jumin immediately raised MC's head to look at him.   
"Get everything that witch told you out of your head. You are my first and last love, and nothing will ever change that."  
"But there are prettier girls... richer girls..." MC muttered, and Jumin kissed her softly. It wasn't how he usually kissed her, it was sweet and slow, him pouring his love into her.

"I will never tire of you, my princess. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I will make sure you are reminded of that every day you and I are together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE comment suggestions for chapters cause I need ideas of what you guys want!


	4. MC Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know in Jumin's route MC goes to his house and he tries to keep her there blah blah blah bad endings 2 and 3... but this is gonna kinda go off from that...  
> In this story, MC never went to Jumin's house, and stayed at the apartment. The two instead got to know each other over pictures, calling, and talking on the chatroom. Jumin is still very much in love with MC like he is in his normal route.

Jumin stood behind the stage, ready to come forward and ruin Sarah and Glam Choi's schemes at attempting to get into the Han family- but there was something else entirely on his mind. MC. The woman he had fallen in love with in the past 11 days. He had never met her in person, yet he wished he could have. He begged and pleaded for Luciel to let her come to his home so that she could be safe from the Hacker that was trying to get to her, but Luciel refused, stating that there was something that made it so that she couldn't leave. She wasn't in danger- but it was for her own safety.

However, the two still got to know each other and fell in love. He would call her every second he could, her kind words making him happy. He would text her (though she had many typos in her texts) and the two would talk on the chatroom for hours. He loved it. He loved her. And the second he was able to see MC, he would confess his love to her and the world. Hopefully she was wearing the dress he had sent her. He had Luciel send him her measurements, and bought a dress he thought would suit her.

Finally, it was time for him to go out onstage. He began his speech, searching the crowd for his love. He finally saw her towards the back and smiled. He did notice something odd. She was holding a leash, and when he looked down, he saw a golden dog sitting at her feet. A labrador retriever, most likely. Why in the world did she have a dog here? She had never mentioned a dog to him.

He finished the speech, and the reporters went crazy as he made his way to MC, who... wasn't even looking towards him. She was looking around wildly at the commotion. Luciel stood in front of her, guarding her, as the dog had taken a protective stance against. Jumin now noticed that the dog wore a vest- a vest that said "Service Dog." Jumin was concerned. What was wrong with MC? Why would she need a dog, what was Luciel hiding about her?

He made it to her, and Luciel tapped her shoulder, and whispered something to her. She turned to the general direction of Jumin and smiled. "Jumin, are you here?" Jumin realized what was wrong- MC was vision impaired. He hoped to every god that it wasn't serious, but Luciel's serious face didn't calm his nerves.

He took MC's hand, hoping that the photographers wouldn't hurt her eyes, and attempted to reach her gaze. He lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. She flinched. The dog nudged him slightly, as if to tell him not to touch her.

"MC, I love you." He whispered, and MC gasped. "Will you be with me?"  
MC nodded profusely. "I love you, Jumin."

********

Jumin knew he had to talk to MC, so after the commotion with all the photographers, he managed to pull her aside into an empty hallway. When he finally came to a stop, he looked at her up and down. She was more gorgeous than he had imagined. He wasn't allowed pictures of her, but he imagined what she looked like every night. Of course, she wasn't what he though, but he was still pleased with who she truly was- even more beautiful. He did notice now that her eyes were cloudy and gray. "MC, is there something wrong with your sight?"

MC sighed sadly, reaching for the dog. He immediately touched his face to her hand, and she petted him lightly. "Jumin, I'm... so sorry I didn't tell you. It's embarrassing-"  
"If it's something you can't help, you shouldn't be embarrassed for it. Please, tell me what's going on with you. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, so please, I want to know."

MC sighed once again, petting her dog once more, and then attempting to look towards Jumin. "Jumin, when I was thirteen I got really sick. Everyone thought I would die. I did manage to get better... but it cost me my sight." She pointed to what she hoped was her eyes, imagining Jumin's worried face. "I got Yeon here about three years ago. He's my service dog. It's true that I am completely blind."

Jumin felt the wind being knocked out of him. Completely blind? That's why she couldn't leave the apartment. That's why Luciel was so protective, he knew that she was blind and didn't want her to get hurt.

Jumin reached out and touched MC's face. "MC, I promise you that I will do my best to help you. I will learn everything that I can do to help with this, and I will make sure you are always safe. I love you so much, MC, and this will never make me love you less. Please, promise me you'll stay with me."

MC was tearing up and nodded profusely. "Yes, I will! Most men... they get scared and annoyed when they find out that I'm blind... I love you! I love you so much!" Jumin took MC into his arms and kissed her passionately, and she returned. Finally, a man that could see past her condition and Yeon. Finally, someone that truly loved her.

She was so damn happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was really short and I'm sorry! This has kinda been an idea in the back of my head like "what if MC was blind or deaf or mute?" So yeah, I might do the others ones, but I might not.   
> *MC will not be blind in any other stories unless stated in the title*


	5. Jumin's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a horrible nightmare about MC that causes him to revert to a few behaviors he had when the two first met...

It was black- no, dark gray. There was nothing for miles, just empty space. He looked around. The was no floor, no ceiling, no walls. Just a dark gray abyss.

Then she just... appeared. He couldn't explain it. She was standing in front of him, about ten feet. No, maybe 15. He could make out her facial features, the clothes she was wearing- but he couldn't reach out to her. It was like he was being restrained, he just couldn't move his feet, he could't hold out his arm. He could just see her standing there, staring at him.

"Did you think I meant it?"

She spoke, there were footsteps from behind him suddenly, dress shoes clacking against the non-existent ground. He wanted to turn his head, but it was stuck to. All he could do was stare at her. Her eyes had lit up at the person walking behind him, and she smirked.

He felt a small breeze as the person walked past him, and when he saw the white hair he knew who it was- Zen. Zen had always been his rival, but why was here... and why in God's name couldn't he move? Zen walked to the side of the woman, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and held her close, and the woman smirked and glared in Jumin's direction.

"I didn't mean it. You were a plaything."

Zen had begun kissing her neck.  _No... no, this can't be happening._ The woman let out a gasp, and Jumin screamed.

"Stop it! Stop!"

He was crying now. He never cried, but he couldn't stop. His hands roamed her body, her gasps filled his ears. He couldn't, no! She was his... his... his...

 

Jumin's eyes snapped open. He was in his bed. His hand reached to the space next to him, expecting to feel his wife next to him- but his hand was met with an empty bed. His head snapped up and turned to the empty surface. The sheets were a bit of a mess, haphazardly pushed to the side. Her slippers were gone. No... no, it's can't be.

"MC?" He asked out. Maybe she had fallen out of bed? No, he can't think like that. He pushed himself out of bed and noticed the bedroom door was open. He was shaking. Had she really left him for Zen? Was his dream just preparing him for what was to happen next?

"MC? MC?!" He cried out, his voice getting more and more desperate. She wasn't gone... she wasn't...

He searched the living room, the dining room. He almost broke down there, until heard a small  _bang_ from the kitchen. "M-MC?"

He ran in as quickly as he could, almost slipping on the ground, and he almost cried tears of joy. There she was. His wife, his love- eating ice cream at 2 am. "Ju-Ju?" MC asked, her mouth half-full of ice cream. He ran to his wife and hugged her tightly, a few tears slipping out. "Dear, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Jumin whispered, hugging his wife tighter.  
"I... I promise I'll never leave you, my love, just tell me what's going on-"  
"You can't leave me. Not ever. You're mine. Mine..."

MC relaxed into Jumin's lung-crushing hug. Something must of have brought this out of him... Hopefully Zen didn't spur him on, she knew the two were always at each other about her.

*****

"Jumin, what in the world are you doing?" MC asked her husband the next afternoon walking into the main entrance. A technician stood there, putting something in the doorframe.   
"MC... the dream I had last night... I'm too paranoid. So, I'm putting in a sensor on the door. It will alarm me whenever someone that is not me enters or exits the house. I hope that's alright with you."

"Jumin, why? What's the point of that-"  
"I can't lose you, MC... I can't let Zen take you away from me."

*****

"MC, I got you these lovely shoes... I think you'll love them." He handed a pair of dark red heels. A string connected the two together, and a large ruby sat on the sides of both.   
"I have enough shoes, Jumin, I don't need anymore."  
"I know you have a large supply of shoes, but these are special. Please, promise you'll wear them everywhere. It would even make me happy if you... wore them inside the house?"

MC sighed, but nodded.

Little did she know that by agreeing to that, she just opened a Pandora Box of Jumin's pent up emotions.

And there was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely make a Part 2 to this, but not for a while


	6. MC has a miscarriage and Jumin has no clue she's even pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea randomly popped into my head so here's some angst

He had noticed you were acting a bit strange. Of course, you were a strange girl. That was one of the things he liked about you, you weren't superficial, a clone of the plastic models the streets were filled with. But you were acting a bit off. You were a bit jumpier, but seemed a bit more giggly and bright. There was a glow about you that made you seem so... full of life. It made him happy to see her so bright. 

It all started when you got a bit sick. Nothing too scary, just some vomiting and dizziness. You didn't have any fever, but he demanded you stay in bed, and came home early everyday so that he could make you dinner himself and care for you, despite you telling him you were feeling fine. Eventually your "illness" starting to get better and Jumin returned to working normally, though he was still concerned for you, which you understand- your husband would be concerned if you coughed around him. 

 

The day at the office was rather busy, though he had time to notice that you hadn't logged into the messenger at all that day. Normally even if you weren't feeling well, you made an effort to pop in at least once, mostly so Zen didn't go off the rails over your wellbeing. He didn't take much notice to it, being so caught up in the hectic schedule at work, and after months of marriage, he had began to trust that you would call if you were unwell, and he trusted that you may just be busy. He knew worrying about you would only cause you to worry about him, which he didn't want. It still nagged him in the back of his mind when you still weren't in the chatroom at 4:30 pm, so he decided to leave work at his normal time instead of staying late as Jaehee pleaded him. The entire ride home, he was relaxed.  _MC is fine_. He reminded himself.  _She may just be marathoning that movie series she loves so much again_. He smiled softly to himself. Yes. That was it.

However, the house was quiet when he walked in. Most of the lights were shut off, the setting sun dimming the room. Turning on the lights, he looked around. The room looked clean and untouched- had you not come into the living room today? He sighed- maybe you were feeling unwell. Maybe you hadn't wanted to disturb him?

He set his briefcase down, removed his suit jacket, and loosened his tie. "MC?" He called out into the house. Normally you greeted him at the door, Elizabeth III right behind you. But the two of you were nowhere to be seen, worrying him even further. He walked past the living room into the hallway towards the bedroom, glancing into the dining room on his way past, suddenly stopping. A half eaten meal sat on the table, a half drank glass of your favorite drink sitting, condensation pooling towards the bottom, all the ice having long melted. He walked into the room slowly, looking at the meal. Lunch, definitely lunch, why was this here? You never wasted food, he knew that for a fact. He then noticed on the seat a few small drops of red stained into the white cushion. Had you or him spilt wine before? He had never noticed it. 

He then heard something from the bedroom which made his heart stopped. It sounded like a sob. He stood completely still, and he could hear it. Soft sobbing came from the bedroom, and he immediately knew they were yours. He recognized the sound from the few times when you cried, and his felt his heart break for you. He immediately rushed to the room, throwing the door open to the dark room. The lights were off, so the room was quite dark, but he could make out your figure huddled under the blankets.  You were sobbing loudly, and he could hear Elizabeth III mewling, distressed in some corner of the room. But he had long tuned her out, focusing all his heart on you, his brain completely filled with how to assess the situation. Immediately, his hand went to the light switch, turning the lights on only halfway hoping not to disturb you, and he could make out some more of the contents of the room.

You were huddled under the blankets, your arms wrapped around your stomach. The pillow next to you was wet, making it clear that you had been this way for sometime. Jumin strided across the room before even thinking and sat on the bed next to you, gently touching your arm. "MC?" He whispered, his voice beginning to crack. He had to be strong for you, but seeing you in this state almost brought him to tears. You looked up a bit at him, your face contorting into an agonizing sadness as you buried your head into the pillow, sobbing even harder. 

"MC, talk to me." He coaxed softly, softly petting your hair. "Please." His voice cracked again, holding himself back from sobbing himself. MC sniffed, her sobs not letting up, but she huddled herself closer.   
"I..." She said softly. "I-I... I l-l-lost it..." 

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. You had lost something. He wanted to scoff, anything you could have lost could be replaced. Any jewelry, object, outfit, even your wedding ring could be replaced, no matter the cost. "Sweetheart, what did you lose?" He asked, keeping his voice soft. 

(I'm switching this to third person cause it makes it easier to write this section)

MC then picked her head up, looking Jumin in the eye. He noticed how swollen her eyes were, how red her face was, and his heart ached. He never wanted her to feel like this ever again. "Th-the baby..." She said softly, before choking on a sob. "I lost our baby!"

"Baby...?" He questioned almost inaudibly. MC dissolved into crying again, and Jumin slowly moved her to pull her into hug, her head in the crook of his neck. He didn't know what was happening, but he had began crying. He closed his eyes tight and held her even tighter, never wanting to let her go again.

 

It took an hour of coaxing and whispers and kisses to finally calm her down. MC was still emotional, but she could finally put together a coherent sentence. "I... I wanted to surprise you." She started. "I was still thinking of ways to tell you, something that meant something to us. Yesterday I was ten weeks pregnant." Her eyes were filled with pain, and Jumin just wanted to kiss and hug the pain away until she was happy again. He only wanted her to be happy. "I wasn't feeling that well this morning, and while I was eating lunch I started... bleeding..." Her voice began to crack as she trailed off, and Jumin hugged her to him again. "I"m so sorry." She spoke into his chest. "I killed your child."

"No no no." Jumin whispered, kissing her head. "This was not your fault. None of this was your fault. You did nothing wrong." MC hiccuped into his chest and snuggled deeper into him. "We'll go to a doctor, every doctor, and we'll have another baby. Even if you can't have children, we'll adopt." He continued, MC's breathing beginning to slow as she calmed down even more. "You will be a mother." He stated. "And I will be a father. I don't care what we have to do."

You looked up at him leaned in to kiss him gently. His lips moved slowly against yours, pouring his love and emotion into you. You pulled away slowly, and leaned back into his chest. "I love you so much, Jumin. More than I'll ever be able to say."

"And I love you, MC." He whispered as you drifted off into his chest. "More than I will ever be able to express in this or any lifetime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a better welcome back than ANGST


End file.
